


Sick Sick Sick

by cherrieperrie



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is obviously submissive, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, There is one mention of Daddy!kink, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jack is at his new job when Alex gets sick and needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Sick Sick

Jack knew something was wrong as soon as he walked into his office and picked up his phone.

There were three missed calls, five new messages and two new voicemails. All from Alex.

Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead and leaning back in his brand new spinny chair that he had gotten with his office. It was his first week of work, training to be second-in-command at his dad’s company and he had just come back from his very first meeting.

It was hard enough watching all of the older people who had been there for far longer than he had stare down at him for being their boss’s fortunate son. Now Alex was blowing up his phone and probably worrying himself sick about why Jack wasn’t getting back to him.

Of course Jack had already told Alex where he was and what he’d be doing at the time Alex was trying to get in touch with him.

It was his lunch break now, for 45 minutes of what couldn’t be really be called a break. He was too stressed and too anxious to concentrate on anything but proving himself worthy for the job.

He glanced down at his phone again and unlocked it, dialing Alex’s number as fast as he could.

“Couldn’t have waited ‘til my lunch break,” Jack mumbled, drumming the fingers of his free hand on his desk,

He knew Alex had probably been calling and messaging because he was lonely and horny and he wanted to get off. But there was no way Jack would be having phone sex or any kind of sex with Alex while he was at work, At least not now. Not until he proved himself worthy to his new coworkers.

“Jacky?” came Alex’s voice from the phone. But it wasn’t his usual cheery, excited-sounding tone. He sounded all stuffed up and scratchy and sick.

“Baby, are you okay?” Jack said softly, confused about why Alex suddenly sounded so different. He hadn’t last night when they’d been together.

“Baby, you know I was in a meeting, right?” he said before Alex could answer. “ I didn’t bring my phone because I had a speech to make and people to listen to. I told you I couldn’t talk to you around 11:00 to 1:00.”

Alex sniffled on the other line and Jack could hear him try to cough away from the phone.  
“But Jacky, I don’t feel well,” the older boy whined. “I woke up this morning and my head hurt and I was coughing and I had a worse runny nose than I did yesterday, but you didn’t even notice that, did you?”

“Alex,” Jack said as gently as he possibly could. He was starting to feel really frustrated with his boyfriend. “Baby, do you have any medicine you can take? And you’re in bed, right?”

“I already took medicine,” Alex complained, and if Jack could see him, he’d probably say Alex looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. "And we are almost out and there is no pretzels or the good kind of soup and I want you to come home and cuddle with me cause I’m cold.”

Jack sighed for what felt like the 2390423 time today.

“I’ll go pick you up some after I get off, okay, baby?” he said, looking up at the clock above his desk. I’ll be done at three and I’ll get you some vegetable soup and DayQuil and saltless pretzels. Just like you like, okay?”

“And then can we cuddle?” Alex said hopefully. I’ll share my heated blanket with you.”

“As long as I can wear one of those surgical masks so you don’t get me sick,” Jack laughed, feeling slightly more relaxed. “If I go into work with a cold, it would ruin how professional I seem.”

Alex coughed a little bit on the other side, trying to clear his throat.

“You aren’t very professional whenever you come home. I know that for a fact,” he said, a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

“Who can be when you’re around,” Jack retorted. “You’re such a fucking tease all the time, I can never get anything done but you.”

“Ha. Nice one, Barakat,” Alex said. “But thanks to me getting a cold, you won’t be getting any.”

“Try me,” Jack growled, and he was practically on the edge of his seat now, wishing Alex was there so he could tackle him and have his way with the older boy. “Keep this sassy tone up and I’ll bend you over the nearest piece of furniture I see as soon as I get home.”

“But you’ll get sick that way,” Alex shot back, but his demeanor was starting to weaken. He wanted Jack to do that to him even though he didn’t want him to get sick. “And then you’ll get mad and blame it on me.”

“Well it would be your fault, so why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you’d be the one that wanted to have sex so bad, you horny bastard.”

“Alex, be quiet and get some rest or you don’t get the good kind of soup.”

Jack heard Alex whimper on the other line.

“But Jack, I’m horny now and I want you. Like really bad,” the smaller boy said. “If you help me, I’ll give you a blow job when you come home.”

And shit, a blowjob did sound really nice to Jack. It would certainly take some stress away, that’s for sure.

“Lexy, I have to eat lunch and get back to work now, okay, baby?” His tone softened once again as he thought of his boyfriend all snuggled up in the covers in their bed. “You need to take a nap, not give yourself a fever by jerking off.”

“But Jack, when you come home…”

“When I come home, you can take another nap and I’ll be next to you this time. And then maybe after you take your medicine, we can have playtime in the shower.”

“You can’t kiss me though,” said Alex and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “Jacky, I hate being sick. Make it go away.”

“Shhh, baby don’t cry,” Jack said. His heart rate started to speed up. He knew if Alex got too worked up and anxious that he would have a bad panic attack and it might worsen his cold for the time being. “It’ll be okay, baby. I’ll make a doctor’s appointment for you, okay? So you can get some better medicine and get rid of your cold faster.”

“Can you come home now?” Alex whimpered. “I want you to come home and then we can go to the doctor together tomorrow. Please? I’m all alone and it’s cold, Jack. Please?”

“Alex,” Jack said gently. “I’ll be home soon, okay? You know I’ll be away during the better half of the weekdays from now on, baby. Although, I might be able to sneak you in some sort of job if you’d like,”

He could practically hear the excitement in Alex’s voice as the boy tried to talk through another coughing fit.

Jack laughed. “Slow down there, baby, ok? I was thinking you could earn some money just printing out things for me and the other employees here and giving us papers, coffee, anything that we need for work.”

“Really?” Alex croaked. “Jack, but don’t you think people won’t like it if you give your boyfriend a job so sudden. They’ll call favoritism, you know it.”

“I almost run this place, Alex,” Jack snorted. “As long as I get to see your pretty face at least most days, I don’t care what the homophobes that work here have to say.”

The line was silent for a moment, save a few very muffled coughs on Alex’s side before the older boy spoke up.

“Okay, Jacky. Are you going to talk to your dad about it? Today?” His voice started to higher in pitch as he panicked. “Jack, you said you’d come home as soon as possible.”

Jack glanced at the clock. He had thirty minutes left to his break and he knew Walmart was only 10 minutes away. It was cutting it close, especially since every employee in Baltimore was on lunch break, but he was technically only going to come back to do paper work.

It would still make a bad first impression if he was late though. But his boyfriend was sick and needy and he’d rather go home as soon as he got off from work then have to travel elsewhere.

He told Alex his plans and after a few rushed goodbyes, he was rushing down to one of his secretaries and telling her that when her lunch break came to please go pick up some specific items for him at the store with a few 20 dollar bills and he would extend her break and let her keep all of the change.

He knew it was desperate and kind of silly, but she didn’t seem too bothered. In fact, she seemed overjoyed that he was talking to her, a pretty, single girl of nearly the same age. Jack tried to play off as a little flirty but not so much that she’d think he was actually into her, or any girl for that matter.  
By the time Jack got home, groceries in hand, it was just a little after the time he told Alex he’d be back. Damn the after-work rush traffic.

He found Alex curled up in their bed, fast asleep, surrounded by an empty box of graham crackers, two have drank bottles of Gatorade and his favorite vibrator and strawberry-flavored lube.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook Alex gently to wake him up. There wasn’t time right now to be mad at Alex for disobeying and getting off, let alone fucking himself with one of the toys Jack swore he locked up in a box that only he had the key to.

Alex squirmed under Jack’s hands, blinking a few times before sitting up and wincing in pain.

“Jack, you’re home,” he said, his stuffed up nose making it hard to pronounce things correctly. “I waited for you to come home for a few hours, but I got bored being on my own so I fell asleep.”

He knocked away the empty graham cracker box next to him and picked up the two Gatorade bottles, handing them to Jack to put on the bedside table.

“I see you got busy, baby,” Jack said simply as he set them down. “How did you get your vibrator, baby. I thought you were too sick to get out of bed.”

Guilt washed over Alex’s pale face and he looked down at the fluffy bed sheets that covered his lower half.

“I’ve been keeping it in my drawer for awhile, Jack,” he mumbled. “And I got bored when you wouldn’t have phone sex with me so I played by myself instead.”

He reached for a tissue on the bedside table and blew his nose.

“I didn’t get very far though, Jack. I started coughing and got a headache before I could do anything.” Alex looked up at him, “Please don’t be mad. I was lonely and I missed you.”

“I’m not mad, Lex,” Jack said softly, taking the vibrator and lube from beside Alex. “But you can’t have these unless you ask. You know that, Alex. We can deal with punishment later when you’re better.”

Alex was pretty sure Jack was the only person on Earth that could speak so calmly about something like punishments and sex.  
The smaller boy pouted as he watched Jack disappear into the closet to lock his favorite toy and lube up. He knew he should have put it away before he took a nap but he was too damn tired to think or care at the time.

“I want some soup and pretzels,” he whined, shuffling out of the covers so that his feet were touching the floor now. His head was pounding and his throat felt like it was on fire, but he was so hungry it was making him dizzy and he knew he needed food ASAP.

Not to mention his ass hurt from how hard Jack had given it to him last night. He loved being fucked hard and rough, but he was regretting it big time today.

Jack emerged from the closet a few minutes later carrying a box filled with miscellaneous items that would help Alex’s fever.

“Come downstairs with me, baby,” he told Alex. “We’re going to get you all fixed up, okay? And then maybe in a week or so, you can come with me to work.”

“Can we make out?” Alex begged, slowly standing up and following his boyfriend downstairs.

“Alex, I already t-”

“I meant when I’m better.” Alex interrupted. “You said I could come with you to work but you never said you would kiss me or make love to me again.”

Jack didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Alex got so needy and fussy and impatient when he was sick. If he didn’t get Jack’s attention then all hell would break loose eventually.

“Alex,” Jack sighed. “Do I even have to mention that? You are always my first priority.”

He set the box down on the floor once they reached the living room and began pulling the contents out.

“Really?” Alex scoffed, sitting down on the couch and pushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Because it seems like work is the most important thing in your life right now Jack. I’m just second best now, apparently.”

Jack’s anger flared up and he squeezed the little stuffed bear he was in the process of pulling out of the box in his fist.

“Shut the fuck up, Alex. You act like you’re the only important thing in anyone’s life and I’m sick of it,” he said and threw down the bear, standing up and stomping out the room.

Alex was quiet for a few minutes as he sat on the couch thinking about what had just happened. He knew he was being a brat and that he had been fussy and rude to Jack all day but it seemed like all Jack was concerned about was his new job and he was starting to feel left out. It only made it worse that he was sick.

Alex started to cry, burying his face in his hands as it only caused his cough and runny nose to worsen. It was a good thirty minutes before he was able to straighten up and use the heated blanket and Teddy Bear that Jack had brought down for him.

When Jack came down a few hours later, feeling a lot happier from the nap he had just taken, he saw his small boyfriend curled up on the couch fast asleep all covered up and sweaty under his heated blanket.

“Alex,” he said, rushing over and yanking the blanket off of his boyfriend. ‘Baby, you are burning up. Wake up.”

He looked down at his Alex waking up, panicking as he saw Alex’s sweat-drenched clothes and hair. He knew Alex was fevering really badly and they needed to get it down immediately.

“Alex, Lex,” he said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Daddy’s going to get you some nice, cold Gatorade to drink and then you can have some soup once you’ve gotten a bath.”

Alex looked up at him, reaching for Jack’s shirt to pull himself up to a sitting position. His bottom lip started to tremble as he stared at his disheveled boyfriend. Jack looked so upset and worried and it made Alex start to cry.

Jack pulled his sobbing boyfriend up into his arms. He didn’t understand what the hell was going on right now with Alex, why he was so sick and sad and why he wasn’t screaming at Jack for being such an asshole earlier.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” Jack mumbled into Alex’s damp hair. “ I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you. Not for work, nothing.”

He reached down to the hem of Alex’s shirt and pulled it up a bit, signalling to the crying boy that he wanted it off.

Alex sniffled and pulled back and let Jack take off his clothes. He felt embarrassed and unattractive as Jack put an arm around his waist and led him upstairs to get a cool bath.

“Come on, beautiful,” Jack said softly, swallowing another wave of anxiety as his boyfriend coughed, his whole body shaking under the force. “Let me get you in the bath and I’ll go and fix you your Gatorade and soup, baby.”

He turned on the water, making sure it was a lukewarm temperature and that the drain was plugged before squirting some pink bubble bath into the water to make it more fun and cleaner for his boyfriend.

He helped Alex sit down in their large bathtub and kissed the top of his head again.

“I’ll be right back, baby, ok? “ Jack said, squeezing Alex’s shoulder lightly. “You just sit here and try to cool off.”

“Jack, wait,” Alex squeaked, reaching out for his boyfriend again, this time with wet, soapy hands. “I’m sorry for being so fussy earlier. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I just-”

Jack cut him off his a long kiss to the mouth because fuck it, he wanted to make his sick boyfriend happy. His first priority.

“Shh, Lex,” he said pulling away and standing up. “I’m the one who’s at fault. You had every right to be mad, baby. I’m sorry.”

Alex lightly splashed himself with some cool water, trying to ignore the blush creeping up on his already red, heated skin.

“Promise you won’t forget about me? Ever?” he asked as Jack started to walk out of the bathroom.

“I love you too much to do that,” Jack said, turning back to face his boyfriend for a few seconds. “You’re stuck with me for good, buddy.”

Alex giggled to himself as Jack went downstairs, only coughing a few times in the process.

He washed his hair and face before rinsing off and draining the tub, stumbling into their bedroom to grab a pair of boxers and one of Jack’s t-shirts.

When he got back downstairs, Jack was rushing around the kitchen frantically, placing saltless pretzels next to a big bowl of soup and a pitcher and cup of iced blue Gatorade and a little cup of evil-looking red medicine.

“Jack,” Alex said, sitting down at a chair near all of his boyfriend’s hard work.

The dark-haired boy looked up, almost startled.

“Lexy, baby, how was your bath?” he said, quickly but carefully moving everything over in front of Alex. “Baby take your medicine and then you can eat and have your gatorade, ok?”

Alex made a face at the disgusting looking DayQuil but he drank it in one quick gulp and followed it with a few sips of Gatorade.

“Good boy,” Jack said, rubbing his back. “Do you feel better, baby? You can eat your soup now. Be careful, it’s hot, ok?”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. Jack was so cute when he got worried. The older boy made a note to give Jack an excellent, breath-taking blowjob later on when his throat got better.

“I made you a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow at 8,” Jack said, moving to sit in the chair next to Alex. “I know it’s early but it was either that or two days from now, and I thought you’d like to go as soon as possible.”

Alex nodded and picked up one of his saltless pretzels. He was starving.

“Thank you so much for this, Jacky. I can go tomorrow. I should be fine to drive and I’ll call you and tell you what I have,” Alex said and popped the pretzel into his mouth.

“Let’s just hope you’re not pregnant,” Jack laughed, rubbing Alex’s arm gently.

Alex made a face at him and swallowed his mouthful of pretzel.

“I’m not some loose whore, excuse you,” he joked, pretending to be offended. “I only have sex with ‘professional’ men.”

Jack groaned, moving his hand off Alex’s arm to pinch the bridge of his own nose.

“If you start making fun of me for trying to protect my appearance at work, I swear I will spank you so hard, you'll forget our conversation this morning ever happened.”

Alex just giggled, shoving more pretzels and sips of Gatorade into his mouth, because yeah, that’s exactly what he was aiming for.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! It's my first published Jalex fanfic and I'm thinking of working on a sequel for it right now! This one is dedicated to IveGotRedHair who writes the best and cutest Jalex sick fics in the world, and also to JamieAllOver from Mibba who has some great Jalex fics as well!
> 
> I hope everyone likes it! And if so, then i will post a part two with smut in it. :)


End file.
